


No Rehab for Gotham White

by PoolOfSpiders



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha Joker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Sex, Biting, Bonding, Bottom Bruce, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Enemies to Lovers, Forced Bonding, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Knifeplay, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Bruce, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Joker, Scenting, top joker, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoolOfSpiders/pseuds/PoolOfSpiders
Summary: Так продиктовала биология, так что когда Брюс сдастся, всего лишь вопрос времени.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Rehab for Gotham White](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12671601) by [TheMadKatter13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13). 



> Название играет на одном из многих жаргонных названий героина: china white или белый китаец.

Задолго до того, как Ра’с аль Гул научил его тому, как быть оружием, Марта и Томас Уэйн научили Брюса тому, что он родился оружием: _«Твои руководители, сверстники и подчинённые будут относиться к тебе так, будто ты слабее их потому, что ты омега, Брюс. Но потому, что ты омега, ты имеешь над ними полную власть.»_

Совет, который Брюс принял близко к сердцу, и вооружался им перед входом в каждый офис и перед каждой встречей. Он научился манипулировать, используя красноречие, тонкую лесть и даже более тонкое применение феромонов, прежде чем даже осознал, что делает. После полового созревания он продолжал использовать блокаторы своего собственного запаха в сочетании с тщательно отобранными феромонами, и когда он стал Бэтменом, они стали ещё одним оружием в его арсенале. Запах бутилированной течки, хотя и никогда не принадлежащий ему самому, конечно, особенно пригождался его альтер-эго, учитывая, что большинство преступников, как правило, были альфами. Альфы, несмотря на то, что мир вознёс их на пьедестал, были падки на омег и ими было легко манипулировать, независимо от того, насколько они верили, что контролируют себя.

Брюс являлся оружием и свой второй пол использовал как оружие. Единственный раз его второй пол стал слабостью, когда он сражался с Джокером. Из всех альф, с которыми ему доводилось сталкиваться, Джокер был первым, кто пах как его истинный партнёр: альфа, с которым Брюс был наиболее совместим, альфа, с которым он мог создать наиболее сильное потомство. Брюсу везло в финансовых делах, но никогда — в личных. _Конечно же_ , Джокер должен был оказаться его истинным партнёром.

Тем не менее, он не был уверен, сможет ли это почувствовать сам Джокер. Не то чтобы он был готов испытывать судьбу, но на Джокера никогда не оказывали воздействия омега-феромоны или запах течки, которые Брюс применял до их поединков. Запах течки эффективно оглушал других альф, их глаза становились остекленевшими, движения нескоординированными, речь бессвязной, но Джокер… Джокер как был остёр на язык и ум, когда Брюс сталкивался с ним, пахнущий как бета или альфа, так и оставался. Он никогда не старался смягчить свои удары, никогда не воздерживался от любых форм насилия. Словно для него не существовало различий, и Брюс мог только гадать, не имел ли место быть несчастный случай, который обесцветил, уничтожил его обоняние, ослабил его до чего-то более похожего на обоняние бет. Тем не менее, как бы Брюс ни _удивлялся_ , он не осмеливался проверять. Плохо было уже то, что он мог возбудиться из-за запаха стоящего прямо посреди места убийства психопата, независимо от того использовал он подавители или нет.

На самом деле, Джокер был единственной причиной, по которой Брюс начал принимать подавители, в первую очередь — из всех опасных вещей, которые когда-либо делал Брюс, попытка противостоять Джокеру, находясь при этом в течке, безусловно самый опасный поступок — Брюс всегда старался, чтобы Джокер был за решеткой, когда приходило время течки. Вот почему этот конкретный побег был таким… _катастрофическим_. Не было никаких предпосылок, говорящих от том, что Джокер готовился сбежать из Аркхема, и оглядываясь назад, это само по себе должно было стать подсказкой, потому что Джокер _всегда_ готовился сбежать из Аркхема.

И вот теперь Джокер и его банда в клоунских масках наводили страх на находившихся в ювелирном магазине, а Бэтмен с начинающей тлеть под кожей течкой, наскоро проглатывает подавители, которые сгорают в его крови прежде, чем успевают подействовать; с такой дозировкой они могли бы оттянуть начало… если бы он не чувствовал поблизости запах своего истинного партнёра. Запах Брюса начинал проникать через заглушки в его костюме, и он уже мог видеть влияние своих феромонов на жертв и злодеев. За исключением Джокера, ухмыляющегося на них с балкона второго этажа.

— О, Бэтси, ты же знаешь, что эти глупости никогда не срабатывают на мне! — прогоготал он, пока его миньоны окружали Брюса, который мог только надеяться, что иммунитет Джокера к его феромонам означал, что тот не поймёт, что они принадлежали Брюсу.

Брюсу так не везло. Ему никогда не везло.

Запах Джокера не был приглушён и в лучшие времена, поскольку он, казалось, не был склонен принимать подавляющие или блокирующие запахи вещества, кроме тех случаев, когда его заставляли в Аркхеме, а его характер делал его феромоны ярко-выраженными для всех, но из-за свей восприимчивости Брюс был особенно сильно подвержен их влиянию. Не имело никакого значения, какой тканью Брюс закрывал нос или какими и насколько сильными феромонами смазывал кожу под ноздрями, он всегда до боли ощущал близость Джокера. Однако теперь его начинающаяся течка усилила запах в сотни раз, затуманила его разум и ослабила тело подобно тому, как используемые им в качестве оружия феромоны воздействовали на альф, с которыми он обычно сражался, и заставила тьму тьмущую преступников ощущать себя сильнее, чем на самом деле. К тому времени, когда они лежали на полу без сознания, Брюс тяжело дышал от истощения и подступающей течки, а Джокер исчез со своего балкона.

— Все, убирайтесь!— рявкнул на заложников Брюс, махнув рукой в сторону входных дверей, которые теперь были очищены от препятствий и широко открыты. Никто не двигался. — _Сейчас!_ — Несколько человек пискнули от неожиданной громкости его голоса, а затем, почти как один, кинулись к двери, словно напуганное стадо скота. Они начали кричать о том, чтобы вызвать копов ещё до того, как покинули помещение, хотя орущая сигнализация магазина, в любом случае, означала, что полицейские мигалки скоро будут здесь.

— Ох, милый, ты позволил сбежать всем приглашённым на вечеринку! — голос эхом пронёсся по магазину, почти как бестелесный дух.

Брюс обернулся, пытаясь найти источник голоса, и у него закружилась голова, что говорило о том, что нужно заканчивать и _быстро_. Он уже был мокрым, и с каждым шагом между его ягодиц становилось всё более скользко — действительно отвратительное ощущение. Вскоре должно было стать намного хуже, когда смазка начнёт стекать по его ногам густыми каплями, которые будет сложно игнорировать. Он _должен_ разобраться Джокером до того, как это произойдёт.

— Стесняешься? — крикнул Брюс. — Что за ужасный из тебя хозяин.

Хихиканье Джокера звучало ещё более жутко, когда его обладателя не было видно, и Брюс шагнул вперёд, игнорируя слабость в коленях, вытекающую смазку, судороги, желание лечь и не вставать в течение недели. Джокер пробыл в магазине достаточно долго, и его запах тяжёлым одеялом обволакивал Брюса, приближая течку и делая его уязвимым.

— Что я могу сказать? Мне нравится появляться по-модному… — _БАХ!_ — …поздно!— конфетти и осколки обрушились на Брюса с потолка, и он нырнул под плащ, пока обломки не перестали сыпаться. После он уже не мог встать. Его тело хотело, чтобы он оставался на коленях, хотело, чтобы он упал на землю и позволил альфе, который так хорошо подходил ему в биологическом плане, создать потомство. Его почти стошнило от этого.

— В чём проблема, Бэтси? Не можешь встать?

Голос раздался прямо позади Брюса, и ему удалось подняться, развернуться и принять боевую стойку. Джокер усмехался — он всегда усмехался — и замахнулся кулаком ещё до того, как Брюс успел обрести равновесие. Какие-то доли секунды, и он опять на земле, а боль расползается по щеке. Он даже не успел перевести дух, как Джокер бросился на него и прижал к земле.

Обычно Джокер был сильным, неоправданно сильным, учитывая, что он был тощим, как палка, но течка Брюса стала ещё одним преимуществом в пользу Джокера, из-за чего тот казался просто неукротимым. Брюс попытался столкнуть его с себя. Он приложил слишком много усилий. Настолько много, что… уже просто не мог.

— Наконец попался на мою уловку, Бэтси? Как… — Джокер остановился, и Брюс ощутил, как подкатывает тошнота.

_Не замечай, не замечай, не замечай._

Он ещё раз попытался столкнуть Джокера с себя, но альфа поймал его запястья и прижал их к полу рядом с его головой. Он ненавидел то, как хорошо ощущался захват.

— Тише, Бэтс. Джокер думает. — А потом он опустил голову и повёл носом вдоль линии челюсти Брюса, втягивая запах.

— Ооо, что это? — пропел Джокер, а потом лизнул его. Прикосновение отозвалось дрожью у Брюса в позвоночнике. — Сегодня ты не используешь чужие феромоны, Бэтси. Ты используешь свои. — В его голосе слышался трепет в самом ужасающем смысле. В том смысле, в котором Брюс никогда не хотел услышать от своего заклятого врага. — Ну и ну, разве твой запах не _восхитителен_. Твоя течка обещает быть прекрасной. Где же твой альфа, Бэт-бой?

_Не говори этого, не говори этого, не смей…_

— У меня нет альфы.

_Ты самый худший человек, Брюс._

— Точно, сладкий пирожочек?

_Чудо, что ты протянул так долго._

— А хочешь?

— Ебать.

_Брюс, нет._

— Ммм, с удовольствием.

— Ебать, свали.

_Брюс, да._

— О, не будь таким, детка, — мурлыкнул — _мурлыкнул_ —Джокер и феромонов в комнате прибавилось, заполняя всё пространство, предлагая, приглашая.

Наплевать, Брюса сейчас вырвет.

— Думаю, что могу предоставить тебе услугу. Ту, которая тебе скоро понадобится. — Он снова наклонился, глубоко вдыхая воздух по низу челюсти Брюса, как можно ближе к маске. Все инстинкты его предательского тела требовали, чтобы Брюс откинул голову назад, предлагая горло, но он отказывался сдаться, даже если не мог заставить себя поднять голову, чтобы ударить ей Джокера, чтобы тот, наконец, отстал от его шеи. — Ммм, _очень_ скоро.

Брюс слабо дёрнул свои захваченные запястья и удивился, когда Джокер выпустил одно из них. Самодовольная жёлтая ухмылка ясно давала понять, что он думал, что Брюс уступил, что и позволило Брюсу ударить его локтем в челюсть. Джокер свалился с него, и Брюс откатился от альфы, вставая и опираясь на руки и колени, но как и прежде, он застрял в этом положении: его тело было слабым, беспомощным.

Он забыл, какой большой ошибкой было выпускать Джокера из поля зрения.

Чужое тело навалилось сзади, повисая на нём, создавая своим весом, столь необходимое и столь же ненавистное давление. Его спина прогнулась, из-за чего задница вздёрнулась вверх, а чужой вес продолжал давить, склоняя его всё ниже, пока он не лёг полностью на пол, а Джокер не оказался полностью лежащим на нём несдвигаемым грузом. Возможно, он и был тоньше Брюса, но роста был такого же, и он легко зацепился своим подбородком за его плечо. Брюс почувствовал, как давление перемещается по его рёбрам, словно Джокер гладил его по бокам, но костюм, к счастью, не позволял Брюсу в полной мере ощутить нежелательные прикосновения. К сожалению, ничто не препятствовало Джокеру согревать своим дыханием линию его челюсти или опьянять своим запахом. Запахом, который становится только сильнее. Соблазнительнее. _Так трудно устоять_.

— Да ладно, Бэтси. Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе. — Голос Джокера снизился до рычания, сильный альфа приказывал более слабому существу повиноваться:

_— Ты же знаешь, я могу о тебе позаботиться._

Потребовалось три попытки, чтобы заставить язык работать: настолько сухим был его рот.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты заботился обо мне, — наконец ответил он, ненавидя хриплость в своём голосе.

К его огромному удивлению и разочарованию, чужой вес сразу же исчез, и он перевернулся на спину. Что как и всё, что он делал сегодня вечером, было плохой идеей, Джокер возвышался над ними и выглядел слишком привлекательно. Впервые в жизни Брюс начал ненавидеть свой второй пол.

— О, как же ты покраснел. Это так мило, — насмешливо проворковал альфа, каким-то образом искренне и неискренне одновременно. — Весь этот красный прекрасно смотрится со всем этим чёрным. — Джокер шагнул вперёд и оседлал талию Брюса, но не опустился полностью, за что Брюс был благодарен. Не то чтобы оставшееся между ними расстояние хоть как-то облегчило возбуждение Брюса. Он чувствовал насколько влажным уже был и насколько более влажным становился с каждым мгновением. Ему пришлось упереться стопами в пол, прежде чем влага начала бы просачиваться через костюм, пачкая плащ.

— Разве ты не хотел встать, Бэтси? — хихикнул Джокер. — Держу пари, тебе очень тяжело в этом костюме. Так… чертовски… _хааа… тяжело._

Сесть прямо было самым трудным, что Брюс когда-либо пытался сделать, каждый мускул протестовал против столь неестественного движения, когда всё, что он хотел сделать, это преклониться. Чужие руки вторглись в поле его зрения, пальцы схватили его за лицевую сторону плаща, вздёргивая на ноги. Его поразило сильное головокружение, заставляя опасно пошатываться, и в вертикальном положении его удержало только прижимающееся к нему более тонкое тело, благодаря которому он смог опереться на чужие плечи.

— Ммм, не держат ноги, а, Бэт-бой? — давление прошлось по бокам и к спине. Его обняли чужие руки, удерживая на месте. Он почувствовал, как в местах соприкосновения его кожа под костюмом покрылась мурашками.

— Заткнись, — выдавил Брюс. Он попытался сделать шаг назад, но его ноги подкосились, не выдерживая его собственного веса.

Джокер вернул его в вертикальное положение, и Брюс обнаружил, что уткнулся лицом в белоснежную шею, нос прижался к одной из самых сильно пахнущих точек на теле. В удивлении он вдохнул, намереваясь что-то сказать, и почти задохнулся от странного сочетания ароматов. Как бы они ни были совместимы, какими бы привлекательными ни были феромоны Джокера для Брюса, его кожа обладала химическим привкусом, который вызывал у Брюса неприятный зуд в горле и носу. Не просто неприятный — это было бы приуменьшением. Аромат, похожий на формальдегид, ударил по обонянию Брюса, и чем ближе Брюс продвигался к пульсу Джокера, тем сильнее становился запах, как будто его источник был в крови. Брюс попытался отвернуться, чтобы избавиться от этого запаха, попытался вернуться к тому месту, которое пахло слишком совместимыми с его феромонами Джокера, а не его испорченной кожей, но одежда альфы пахла только формальдегидом без какого-либо признака феромонов, которые могли бы заглушить вонь. Простонав, он снова повернулся лицом к шее Джокера и попытался найти шлейф аромата, который смог бы выдержать.

Пока Брюс пытался вернуть себе контроль, пытался собрать с силами, необходимыми ему, чтобы убраться отсюда, он не мог не задаться вопросом: знать, как пахнет кожа Джокера, было лучше или хуже, чем не знать вообще. Потому что когда он не знал, его представление основывалось на запахе альфы и автоматическом предположении, что его кожа будет пахнуть точно также. Теперь же Брюс знал лучше; теперь он знал, что вблизи не может вынести запах кожи альфы, и в то же время не мог перестать страстно желать его. Он не мог решить, было ли незнание блаженством или… нет, ничего из этого не было блаженством. Не было никакого блаженства, быть истинным партнёром Джокера.

— Похоже, ты больше не можешь терпеть, желе моего сердца. — Смех в голосе альфы вызвал у Брюса желание встать под водопад и простоять там три года, соскабливая с себя ощущения. — Как насчёт вернуться сейчас домой? Может быть, с помощью персонального автосервиса под руководством клоуна?

— Я не отвезу тебя домой, — сумел сказать Брюс, но для того, чтобы произнести эти слова ему пришлось выдержать целую битву. У него было больше шансов на успех, когда он держал руки между их телами и отталкивал Джокера. К сожалению, расстояние означало, что резкий запах кожи Джокера был вне досягаемости, и его нос забивался только феромонами альфы.

Джокер уставился на него тёмными глазами и с ещё более тёмной улыбкой, и его феромоны заполнили комнату, приказывая Брюсу подчиниться. Рыкнув, Брюс упал на колени, но смог удержать подбородок поднятым, бросая предупреждающий взгляд на своего истинного партнёра. Его мозг работал сверхурочно, пытаясь найти безопасный, неотслеживаемый путь домой, но его умственные способности затуманивались в преддверии его течки, которая была ужасно близко к пику. Вдалеке Брюс мог различить неизбежно приближающиеся звуки полицейских сирен, и полиция, возможно, была даже более опасна для Бэтмена в его нынешнем состоянии, чем Джокер.

— Упс!— нараспев протянул Джокер, подскакивая. — Похоже, зануды вот-вот испортят нашу небольшую приватную вечеринку. — Прежде чем Брюс смог остановить или отвлечь его, альфа низко наклонился и каким-то образом умудрился перебросить Брюса через плечо в неудобную позу, какую обычно используют пожарные, не прекращая своих быстрых шагов по направлению к лестнице в задней части магазина. Тело Брюса предательски возбудилось от проявления силы, смазка начала течь обильнее, даже когда что-то в его животе перевернулось из-за внезапного изменения положения в пространстве, и Брюс изо всех сил пытался вырваться из захвата. Джокер ущипнул его за внутреннюю часть бедра, начиная подъём по лестнице. — Придётся поторопиться, чтобы спрятать моего маленького домашнего любимца прежде, чем его законные владельцы узнают, что он пропал.

— Я сам себе хозяин, — вяло протестовал Брюс, хватаясь за спину Джокера, как будто так смог бы слезть с плеч альфы. — Я не твой, и я никогда не буду твоим.

— Au contraire, mi amor, — пропел в ответ Джокер. — Ты всегда был моим. Я бы с удовольствием высказал тебе всё на этот счёт, но думаю, что нам лучше заставить тебя замолчать, чтобы смыться как можно быстрее. Всё потом, дорогуша!

Последнее, что Брюс увидел перед темнотой, — столб, стоящий на пути у его головы.

* * *

Брюс наполовину ожидал, что проснётся без маски, без костюма, верхом на ком-то и помеченным. Альфы были животными под их тонким слоем контроля и силы, и любой, кроме члена семьи, мог взять уязвимую омегу, как только у него появлялся шанс, что это сойдёт ему с рук. Хотел бы он думать о человечестве лучше, но он видел слишком много тёмных сторон людской натуры, чтобы понимать, что не стоит слишком надеяться. Ему следовало догадаться, что это означает, что Джокер попытается сделать прямо противоположное.

Так что Брюс всё ещё был в своём костюме, когда проснулся, и из-за начавшейся течки он настолько перегрелся, что казалось, его пот мог бы пропитать ткань насквозь даже быстрее сочащейся смазки. Ко всему прочему, он лежал лицом вниз на чём-то, что напоминало матрас, который был пропитан запахом феромонов и кожи Джокера, что делало его в равной степени привлекательным и отталкивающим. Ему пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы частично перевернуться на спину, чтобы между противоречивыми запахами и его чувствительным носом было хоть какое-то расстояние, а когда он оказался на спине, то обнаружил, что он действительно на матрасе, лежащем на полу, как ему показалось, чердака склада, среди брошенных инструментов, консервных банок и мусора. Комната была пропитана Джокером, к счастью, по большей части его феромонами, а не запахом кожи, но самого альфы нигде не было видно.

Несмотря на то, что в комнате он, похоже, был один, Брюс не мог определить, не были ли где-нибудь спрятаны камеры и микрофоны, по крайней мере, не в том состоянии, в котором он сейчас находился. И даже несмотря на то, что изнасилование не было свойственно почерку Джокера, он не собирался искушать своего истинного партнёра. Так что Брюсу пришлось остаться одетым и запутать свои руки в своём же плаще, чтобы не позволить себе шарить ими в штанах. Что означало, что он провёл бессчётное количество часов, извиваясь, потея, истекая смазкой и корчась от боли в агонии желания и судорогах течки, истязавшей его тело. Что также означало, что время от времени, когда его тело больше не могло справляться с отсутствием стимуляции, он впадал в бессознательное состояние. Всякий раз, когда это происходило, он обнаруживал, что концентрация запах Джокера в комнате пополнялась, особенно рядом с матрасом, с которого Брюс не мог подняться, а в пределах лёгкой досягаемости появлялись еда и вода.

Брюс знал, что ему нужно пить, что ему нужно есть, но он не мог просто принять на веру, что запасы, которыми его, по-видимому, снабжали, не были каким-либо образом отравлены. Он уже был слаб от течки, и у него не было шансов на успешную борьбу… с чем угодно. В конце ряда провизии он также обнаружил фаллоимитатор с узлом, который каким-то образом пах как Джокер, но без примеси запаха его кожи, и сразу, как только Брюс своим затуманенным разумом осознал, что это было, он притворился, что кроме еды перед ним ничего не было. Он мог бы пережить эту течку без воды и пищи, и он также смог бы пережить её без члена, реального или искусственного. И тогда он смог бы сбежать.

Его решимости не есть хватило на весь первый день, но к тому времени, когда луна взошла высоко настолько, что её свет начал пробиваться через небольшое окно, его горло стало таким сухим, что Брюс задыхался при каждом вдохе. После того, как он не умер, у него прибавилось решимости игнорировать фаллоимитатор, продолжая притворяться, что того не существует. Это продолжалось, пока второй день не сменился третьим, и он ненавидел себя ещё немного, даже когда дотянулся до игрушки. К его удивлению, она смялась в его руке, как бумага, но внизу под ней кое-что оказалось.

Это была бумага. Игрушка была не чем иным, как тщательно продуманной шуткой. И суть её была в концовке: под ненастоящим фаллоимитатором был мобильный телефон с запиской.

_«Наберите 2 для индивидуального обслуживания номеров.»_

Брюс чуть не швырнул телефон через комнату, но всё внутри него взбунтовалось, мускулы мучительно сокращались. Чем дольше он игнорировал позывы своего тела, тем хуже ему становилось, и он уже начал достигать своего болевого порога. Ему казалось, что провести несколько часов подряд с пустотой внутри себя было даже хуже, чем воспользоваться чем-то фальшивым.

Он не позволил себе думать, когда удерживал «2» на цифровой клавиатуре, и он не позволил себе думать, когда услышал телефонные гудки, и особенно он не позволил себе думать, когда телефон перебросил его на автоответчик, а в его животе что-то оборвалось, и он швырнул телефон через всю комнату. Он вообще не позволил себе думать, как и не позволил себе проронить ни звука, пока он, дрожа всем телом, утыкался лицом в подушку, запах которой не мог вынести, запахом которой не мог насытиться. Он не позволял себе думать так упорно, что не заметил, как кто-то вошёл в комнату, пока этот кто-то не оседлал заднюю сторону его бёдер и не склонился над ним.

— Говорил же, что в конце концов ты сдашься, Бэтс, — мурлыкнул Джокер на ухо Брюсу, прижимаясь носом к чувствительному участку кожи за ним.

— Я не сдался, — Брюс лгал, даже когда воздух вокруг него начал насыщаться запахом Джокера, наполняя комнату свежими, новыми, стойкими феромонами, которые мгновенно начали облегчать его судороги, наполняя тело слабостью. Немного другой слабостью, как если бы он был под кайфом. Эффект был разрушен секундой позже, когда Джокер наклонился ближе, сталкивая их губами, и Брюс отпрянул, почувствовав привкус химикатов.

— Ты сдаёшься прямо сейчас, дорогуша, — самодовольно парировал Джокер, откинувшись назад. Он уже был твёрд и прижимался к заднице Брюса; искушение, которое он не хотел принимать, как бы сильно он в этом ни нуждался.

— Нет, — болезненно выдохнул Брюс, сильнее вдавливая лоб в мягкость матраса, пытаясь взять себя в руки, хотя и знал, насколько это безнадежно. Так давно начавшаяся течка, присутствие истинного партнёра — у него не было шансов.

— Не сдаёшься? — спросил Джокер резким голосом, передразнивая. — Тогда думаю, что вернусь позже, когда будешь готов снять табличку «Не беспокоить». Не то чтобы это имело значение, когда ты уже побеспокоен, а, Бэтси? — сказал Джокер, скатываясь с бёдер Брюса. А потом он встал и направился прочь из комнаты, и Брюс сдался. Он приподнялся на локте, и потянулся другой рукой, цепляясь за штанину Джокера, пару раз дёрнув за неё. Джокер свалился на него, зажав Брюса между своим телом и постелью.

— И я вернулся, — засмеялся Джокер своим нервирующим хихиканьем, втягивая запах вдоль открытой линии челюсти Брюса. — Скучал по мне?

— Нет, — прорычал Брюс сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он чувствовал себя ужасно уязвимым, когда зубы альфы были так близко к его горлу, хоть Джокер и не смог бы добраться до него, не приложив усилий, к тому же без помощи со стороны Брюса. Тем не менее, он повернул голову и сказал:

— Ты планируешь начать до того, как моя течка закончиться?

— Не многовато ли на тебе одежды, Бэтси? — спросил Джокер, игнорируя вопрос и попытку Брюса отстраниться, и просто переместился на другую сторону его шеи, чтобы вдохнуть запах с другой стороны челюсти. С Джокером трудно быть уверенным хоть в чём-то, но Брюс подумал, что это мог быть и вопрос и утверждение в одном лице.

— Не пока ты рядом, нет, — ответил он, отвернув голову и приподняв плечи, чтобы убрать свою шею из-под зубов альфы. Джокер не дал ему завершить манёвр, втиснув руку между Брюсом и матрасом, с ужасающей силой хватая его за подбородок и поворачивая его голову, тем самым давая себе возможность наклониться через плечо и украсть ещё один поцелуй.

Принять этот поцелуй было легче, чем предыдущий, хотя, возможно, дело было в языке, хозяйничающим у него во рту. На губах альфы всё ещё оставалась эта химическая примесь, но что бы это ни было, оно оказало эффект только на кожу Джокера. Попробовать язык альфы на вкус — всё равно что набрать полный рот его феромонов, и Брюс сосредоточился на вкусе его рта, пока в своей нужде тёрся о постель. Он думал о том, как мучительны были пустота в его дырке и твёрдость его члена последние два дня, но всё это казалось незначительным, по сравнению с тем, что сейчас его истинный партнёр был так близко, но до сих пор не внутри него. Во всяком случае, не так важно.

Пальцы на его подбородке сместились, а затем два протолкнулись между их губ и оказались у Брюса во рту. Вкус _химикатов_ ударил по рецепторам Брюса, он дёрнулся, давясь, и попытался стереть вкус с языка, скребя по нему перчаткой. Джокер впился в него взглядом, на его лице проскочил первый настоящий проблеск злости, какой Брюс никогда не видел у альфы прежде, но у него не было времени рассмотреть получше, потому что лежащая на его лопатках рука толкнула его на постель.

— Ты не первый мой истинный партнёр, Бэтси, — усмехнулся Джокер вне поля его зрения, и Брюс дёрнулся, осознав, что Джокер действительно способен почувствовать их совместимость. Затем тьма обрушилась Брюсу на глаза, и ему пришлось постараться, чтобы своими тяжёлыми руками убрать с лица свой же плащ, который накинул на него Джокер.

— У меня была прелестная жёнушка, и мы любили друг друга больше всего на свете. А потом я прихожу домой в таком вот виде, и вдруг оказывается, что она терпеть не может мой _запах!_ — что-то острое скользнуло от ягодицы к бедру, разрезая его костюм с мягким звуком, который затерялся в шипении Джокера. Когда это что-то прошлось по нему ещё раз, обжигая задницу болью, Брюсу пришлось постараться, чтобы не подпрыгнуть: у Джокера было что-то острое, и Брюс не хотел лишний раз привлекать внимание сумасшедшего или провоцировать его.

Ощущение воздуха на раскалённой коже нервировало, особенно в местах, где смазка тянулась скользкими дорожками по тыльной стороне бёдер к её источнику. Проскользнувший внутрь палец заставил его напрячься, а затем Джокер толкнулся без предупреждения или предварительной подготовки. И это не было… _больно_. Не совсем. Его тело приняло член альфы быстрее, чем Брюсу на самом деле хотелось бы, но растяжение оказалось большим сюрпризом. Не то чтобы раньше в него никогда не входили, в прошлом он проводил свои течки с проверенными альфами, а между течками в его постели бывали и альфы, и беты, и омеги, он бывал и сверху, и снизу со всеми, но с тех пор уже прошло какое-то время, и он никогда не был с истинным партнёром, и никогда не был с Джокером.

— Ох, детка, ты так напряжён! — проворковал Джокер взволнованным высоким фальцетом. Твёрдые, как сталь, пальцы с силой сомкнулись у Брюса на плечах, вонзаясь в плоть, словно Джокер пытался проникнуть сквозь кожу прямо ему в мышцы. — Тебе серьёзно следует поговорить с боссом о том, чтобы он дал тебе выходной. — Эффект от его жуткого голоса и слов был смазан резким толчком бёдер, с которым Джокер вошёл глубоко в Брюса. Брюс же смог только вздрогнуть, а затем расслабиться от облегчения, что, наконец, после двух дней абсолютной пустоты, когда он не мог воспользоваться даже игрушкой или своими пальцами, чтобы уменьшить боль, он был наполнен.

— Пока ты на свободе, у меня никогда не будет выходного, — сказал он, как будто Джокер не был глубоко внутри него, не сжимал ритмично с силой пальцы после каждого толчка, притягивая Брюса обратно к себе.

— Не думай, что я не заметил, Бэтси, — сказал Джокер ровным голосом, словно скорость, с которой он толкался в Брюса, совершенно не мешала ему говорить. — Того, как ты всегда исчезаешь на несколько дней, когда я ухожу в отпуск. Я всегда удивлялся, почему ты никогда не боролся со мной во время своей течки тогда, как с другими тебе это никогда не мешало. Мне даже и не снилось, что ты избегаешь меня, потому что ты мой.

Боль сменялась нарастающим, вступающим в свои права удовольствием, пока готовое тело Брюса принимало член с уплотняющимся узлом толкающегося на всю длину Джокера. К счастью, Брюс придерживался строгого режима приёма противозачаточных таблеток как для регулирования своих течек, так и для предотвращения случайной беременности, поскольку он никогда не знал, когда его могут позвать на какое-либо мероприятие, или с кем он может уехать домой после ночью. В противном случае, статистика показывала, что хотя бы одна течка, даже без установления связи, проведённая с истинным партнёром, гарантировала бы успешную беременность.

— Я не твой, — возразил Брюс, похоже, слишком поздно, судя по хихиканью Джокера. Но он изо всех сил старался вытолкнуть мысли о гипотетических «что если» по поводу его беременности из своего затуманенного течкой разума, тем не менее, беременность произвела на свет его заклятого врага.

— А мог бы, — ответил Джокер, как будто он не смеялся над Брюсом мгновенье назад, как будто он уже не был настроен на то, чтобы Бэтмен был его. Брюсу стало интересно, сможет ли он выпутаться из всего этого без укуса-метки, хотя его чрезмерно аналитический ум уже начал прокручивать разные непредвиденные обстоятельства, которые, как он был уверен, теперь стали неизбежны. Если не в этот раз, то в следующий. И он знал, что следующий раз будет.

— Ты знаешь, что Аркхем не сможет удержать меня надолго, особенно теперь, когда я знаю, что снаружи у меня есть омега, ожидающий, что я буду удовлетворять его потребности каждые несколько месяцев. Тебе не нужно избегать меня на время своих течек.

Брюс знал, что совершил ошибку, как только открыл рот, но весь сегодняшний вечер был ошибкой. Начиная с того момента, когда он решил пойти сражаться с истинным партнёром во время своей течки. Или, возможно, его ошибки начались, когда он не стал проверять Джокера, когда тот устроил затишье. Или, может быть, ещё до этого, когда он не… Это не имело значения. Брюс совершил слишком много ошибок в своей жизни, и он считал, что лучше не зацикливаться на прошлом. Всё, что он мог сделать, — жить в настоящем и приложить все усилия для предотвращения подобных ошибок в будущем. И в настоящее время он совершал ошибку, которая изменит его жизнь.

— Не нужно, ты прав, — согласился Брюс. Он пытался помешать себе продолжать, но боль, течка и удовольствие ослабили его и развязали ему язык. — Я хочу. Я всё ещё хочу. Сейчас, когда я знаю, как ты пахнешь в близи, я хочу даже ещё сильнее. — Брюс закрыл глаза, пока говорил. Быть может, часть его хотела того, что он только что спровоцировал, но потому ли, что это действительно было его желанием или потому, что он жил ради самобичевания, он не был уверен.

Джокер не успокоился на его словах. На самом деле, даже когда он рыкнул, и рык прокатился через всё его тело, отзываясь в теле Брюса, он начал сильнее трахать Брюса, и его узел начал увеличиваться в размерах с каждым последующим толчком. Одна из рук, держащая его плечо словно в тисках, наконец разжалась, позволяя восстановиться кровотоку и вызывая покалывание в онемевших мышцах, а затем он ощутил, как по затылку прошёлся холод и через мгновение очерченный путь обдало жаром и болью, и Брюс понял, что Джокер разрезал костюм у него на спине, отделяя маску от плаща и обнажая голую кожу на обратной стороне его шеи.

Брюс для видимости — так как узел, толкающийся внутрь, не мог больше проникнуть в него и прижимался ко входу, растягивая его немного сильнее с каждым яростным толчком, — попытался отбиться, но пальцы, сжимающие его другое плечо, вцепились ещё крепче. Казалось, Джокер пытается разорвать его на части, но потом эта боль отошла на задний план, когда альфа протолкнул свой узел в Брюса. Как только он оказался внутри, узел начал набухать, и когда набух полностью, Джокер с утробным рычанием вонзился клыками Брюсу в шею.

Вязка сама по себе была ошеломляющим процессом, и удовольствие от неё обрушилось на Брюса в тройном экземпляре, когда Джокер запер его, наполняя Брюса своим семенем, пока сам Брюс дёргался и кончал под ним. Прибавившееся ощущение образующейся связи, оседающее на коже, практически оглушило его, зрение и слух настолько ослабли, что он не был полностью уверен, не отключился ли он, по крайней мере, на секунду. Единственное, что давало ему понять, что он всё ещё в сознании, — это то, что уже чистый аромат Джокера стал настолько острым, что, казалось, об него можно было порезаться, только вдохни поглубже. Запах был агрессивно-властным, мрачно-гневным и настолько сильным, что мог бы поставить на колени кого-нибудь слабее, заставляя беднягу молить о прощении за преступления, которых он не совершал. Пахло победой и поражением, словно миру настал конец. Конец миру Брюса.

Джокер слегка покачивался в нём, используя тело Брюса, чтобы выдоить свой узел, и водил чем-то острым и колющим по плоскости его незащищённой спины. Нож, который он использовал, чтобы порезать костюм Брюса и самого Брюса, дважды.

— Если ты убьёшь меня, ты сойдешь с ума, — сказал Брюс, прежде чем вспомнил, что Джокер уже сошёл с ума.

— Не волнуйся, дорогуша, я уже на шаг впереди, — злобно хихикнул Джокер. — Мой изменившийся запах довёл мою милую жёнушку до самоубийства, а меня — до убийств и разрушений. О, и до тебя, конечно же. Моя новая прелестная жёнушка. Ты тоже выберешь лёгкий путь, крошка-Бэт?

— Я не такой слабый, — сказал Брюс, не в силах сдержать вызов или оскорбление в голосе.

— Ммм, да, не такой, Бэтмен, но ты восприимчивый, не так ли? — сказал Джокер, а затем зажал Брюсу ладонью нос и рот, при этом слегка протолкнув её часть ему между зубов, не давая сомкнуть челюсти. Больше, чем его лёгкие взбунтовались нехватке воздуха, чувство вкуса и обоняние Брюса взбунтовались пропитанной химикатами коже, прижатой прямо против его ноздрей и языка. Это было ужасно, в самом прямом смысле этого слова. Феромоны Джокера всё ещё густо витали в воздухе, и только они не давали ему извергнуть содержимое своего желудка.

Химический вкус распространился по его языку, поднялся в нос и скользнул вниз по горлу. Это было похоже на вдыхание паров краски: сшибало с ног, заставляло глаза слезиться и вызывало лёгкое головокружение. Мир вокруг плыл, его видение размылось, пока он слабо боролся с рукой, заставляющей его глотать этот ужасный запах, и когда начали протестовать его лёгкие, он задался вопросом, что если эта химическая примесь въестся в его шею вместе с меткой Джокера.

Джокер внезапно вытащил свой всё ещё раздутый узел, и неожиданное растяжение мышц, неожиданная _боль_ настолько потрясли Брюса, что он с силой укусил чужую руку у себя рту. Кровь потекла по его языку, превращая химический вкус в более металлический, более чистый вариант запаха Джокера, он хотел разомкнуть челюсти, но из-за шока не мог вспомнить как. Кончики пальцев вонзились в кости под скулами, заставляя открыть рот, и рука, которую он ненамеренно зажал в капкане из своих челюстей, исчезла. Однако кончики пальцев продолжали держать его рот открытым, прокалывая и царапая кожу острыми ногтями. А затем рука вернулась с чистейшим ароматом его истинного партнёра, мускусный вкус и запах распространились по языку и горлу, наполняя его.

Когда шок прошёл, Брюс понял, что Джокер напевает песню «Джек-в-коробке», и что то, чем он покрывал язык Брюса, было спермой Джокера. Из задницы Брюса. Когда до него дошло, что именно делал Джокер, он машинально дёрнулся назад и попытался закрыть рот, но рука, стальной хваткой держащая его челюсти раскрытыми, не позволила ему сбежать.

— Э-э-э-эй! Растущие мальчики должны принимать положенные им витамины! — со смехом сказал Джокер, а затем размазал очередную каплю во рту и под носом Брюса.

Это действие наполнило его Джокером, запахом, который взывал к нему, и хотя кожа Джокера касалась его языка, химический оттенок быстро исчез. Брюс чувствовал, как Джокер размазывает сперму по его коже, мозолистые кончики пальцев втирали её в порезы, нанесённые сумасшедшим, вызывая жжение. Их нужно будет промыть и продезинфицировать, и Брюс испытал сильнейшие отвращение к тому, что его заставили проглотить, к тому, что сейчас втирали в его кожу в знаке явного заявления прав на него, к тому, как пульсирует след от укуса на тыльной стороне шеи, но в то же время, его самые низменные инстинкты твердили ему, что он должен быть очень доволен заявлением своего альфы, ведь теперь любой потенциальный партнёр будет знать, что он занят.

Брюс мог бороться, он мог сражаться — силы возвращались к нему между этапами его течки, — но он не собирался побеждать, и он не собирался убегать. Не в таком состоянии и не тогда, когда его истинный партнёр был так близко и уже взял его. Так что он смирился. Он сосредоточился на себе, на попытке собрать всю свою энергию, и проигнорировал собственнические прикосновения и своё отвращение, потому что знал, что, как бы плохо ни было сейчас, потом всё станет только хуже. И он был прав.

К тому времени, когда его течка, наконец, прошла, всё, кроме его маски, плаща и пояса, было разорвано в клочья, а его кожа была отмечена жгучими красными линиями, нанесёнными ножом Джокера, когда тот срезал с него костюм Бэтмена. Его кожа была покрыта липкими следами спермы, и некоторые порезы жгло там, где Джокер их смазывал. Задняя часть его шеи болела, потому что Джокер снова и снова помечал его, каждый раз с силой вгрызаясь в него ( _«Как будто я позволю тебе забыть, кто вяжет тебя, Бэт-бой»_ , — сказал Джокер, будто Брюс _мог_ забыть). Случилось всё, чего ожидал Брюс, когда думал от том, что произойдёт, если он когда-нибудь позволил Джокеру взять его. Единственным сюрпризом стало то, что Джокер ни разу не пытался разоблачить его, пока он был наиболее уязвим, и тем не менее, Джокер никогда не был заинтересован в его разоблачении. Брюс предположил, что это не было бы весело.

В первый раз, когда он проснулся с ясной головой, Джокера в комнате не было, его запах выдыхался среди льющихся из окна лунных лучей. На полу рядом с постелью лежала свёрнутая записка, и Брюс поморщился, когда развернул её и прочитал выведенное каллиграфическим почерком сообщение:

_Постель зарезервирована для частной вечеринки — 3 месяца._

Брюс скомкал записку в кулаке и бросил её на матрас, а когда встал, все мускулы и суставы в его теле болели и ныли всякий раз, когда он наклонялся, чтобы подобрать какие-либо доказательства своего присутствия на этом складе. Матрас был гиблым делом, пропитанный потом, смазкой, спермой, залитый кровью, так что он поджёг его, уничтожая улики. Он задержался только для того, чтобы потушить пламя, и как только остался доволен результатом ушёл, прокрадываясь через город обратно к тому месту, где был спрятан Бэтмобиль. Странно было снова вдыхать городской воздух, когда его нос не был забит запахами его течки и Джокера, и было странно, что это было странно.

Как только он вошёл, Альфред оказался у двери, и его обдало полным беспокойства запахом старого беты.

— Мастер Брюс, — поприветствовал он, облегчение проскользнуло в тоне его голоса, запахе, языке тела. Брюс не мог перестать думать, он должен избавиться от запаха и выяснить, что делать с меткой на тыльной стороне своей шеи.

— Я был… — начал он, а затем остановился, и наконец понял, что произошло. Он нахмурился и в разочаровании поднял бровь. — Я полагал, что заслуживаю, по крайней мере, получить предупреждение, когда вы решите провести свою течку где-нибудь в другом месте, сэр, — сказал он высокомерно.

И только тогда стремительно направляющийся к лестнице Брюс остановился, его нога уже была занесена над первой ступенькой.

— Это был Джокер, Альфред, — в конце концов сказал он после долгих размышлений. Альфред был так потрясён, что дёрнулся на месте.

— Джокер воспользовался вами?— спросил он одновременно и со страхом, и с подозрением, выглядя полностью сбитым с толку. Он уже знал, что они были истинными партнёрами, так что хотя бы это не стало неожиданностью для бедного человека.

— Да и нет, — уступил Брюс, продолжая свою миссию «попасть в душ». — Он забрал меня с места преступления и поместил в не запираемую комнату, потому что знал, что я не смогу уйти. И он не трогал меня до тех пор, пока… я не попросил его об этом, потому что знал, что в конечном итоге я бы попросил.

Альфред долгое время молчал, опередив Брюса, чтобы настроить душ, а затем пошёл дальше и начал наполнять ванну, пока Брюс раздевался. Его губы сжались, когда он увидел порезы на коже Брюса, но он не стал комментировать. Их, по крайней мере.

— Нам нужно беспокоиться о каких-либо… осложнениях? — вместо этого спросил он, задерживаясь взглядом на плоском животе Брюса.

Брюс нашёл в себе силы рассмеяться.

— Нет, Альфред, — сказал он, закрывая за собой дверь в душ. — Ты же знаешь, я принимаю противозачаточные. — Он позволил воцариться тишине, пока мыл волосы, но мог с уверенность сказать, что его дворецкий пока ещё не ушёл.

— Он установил со мной связь. — Между ним и Альфредом почти не существовало секретов. Альфред был единственным человеком в мире, которому он знал, что может доверить любую тайну, но эти три слова каким-то образом были самыми сложными, с которыми ему когда-либо приходилось сталкиваться и произносить.

Ответ Альфреда одновременно был и незамедлительным, и утешительным, и Брюс не смог удержаться от улыбки.

— Я немедленно назначу встречу по осторожному разрыву связи, — твёрдо сказал он, как будто только мысль о том, что Брюс пойдёт на эту встречу, уже могла стереть связь.

— Нет, пока нет, — Брюс поймал себя на этих словах, даже прежде чем принял решение сохранить её.

— Мастер Брюс? — голос Альфреда прозвучал растерянно, но при этом он был готов либо оспаривать аргументы Брюса, либо принять их, в зависимости от того, что тот ответит.

Он размышлял над ответом и аргументами, пока заканчивал мыться, и когда он вышел из душа, ванна была уже готова и пахла лавандой. Он поднял бровь, смотря на Альфреда, тот же расправил плечи.

— Говорят, что это успокаивает, сэр, — ответил он со всей уверенностью человека, который не собирался готовить вторую ванну, даже если бы от этого зависела его работа.

— Успокаивает, — повторил Брюс, слегка насмешливо, но в любом случае залез в воду. Он чувствовал взгляд Альфреда на заживающей метке, пока садился и пока не откинул голову на край ванны.

— Похоже, он не особо заботился о… вас, — сказал Альфред и отвернулся, а его голос понизился до лёгкого эха. Брюс задался вопросом, сделал ли Альфред паузу, потому что хотел сказать «своём партнёре», а потом передумал.

— Да, не заботился, — подтвердил Брюс, закрывая глаза. Даже по дороге домой он всё ещё чувствовал Джокера над собой, внутри себя. Он жёстко и быстро трахал Брюса, резал его, оставлял на нём синяки, кусал, и не только в загривок. Он трахался так же, как дрался: безрассудно, неконтролируемо и полностью принимая любой исход, к которому приведут его действия. Это было ужасно, волнующе и… вызывало зависимость.

Брюс задумался, сколько времени ему понадобится, чтобы сдаться, чтобы откликнуться на сладкий зов своего истинного партнёра, чтобы увидеться с ним во время очередной течки.

* * *

Брюс продержался год.

Он более тщательно, чем когда-либо прежде, контролировал использование блокаторов запахов, включая его собственную тщательно проработанную смесь, которая была более мощной, чем то, что было коммерчески доступно. Более того, каждое утро, как только просыпался, он, чтобы сохранить в тайне метку, накладывал на неё кусочек синтетической кожи, и не снимал, пока не ложился спать. Никто ни в его компании, ни в его борьбе с преступностью не заметил, что он теперь был в паре. Ни один человек ничего не сказал о задней стороне его шеи или небольшом изменении в его естественном запахе, в котором теперь, насколько он мог сказать, были нотки чего-то тёмного, чего-то с металлическим оттенком, который заставлял его думать о крови, заставлял его думать о разбросанных по коже гладких полосках шрамов, оставленных клинком Джокера.

Через неделю после той роковой течки Бэтмен вернул Джокера в Аркхем, откуда тот сбежал за неделю до следующей течки Брюса. Этот человек, несомненно, был сумасшедшим, но он был умён, и этот побег был слишком хорошим совпадением, чтобы Брюс мог посчитать его случайным. Тем не менее, он не был готов, и снова запер Джокера, даже когда альфа мрачно улыбнулся ему и поиграл бровями. Он провёл свою течку один, с игрушками.

На следующую течку после этой Джокер сбежал на две недели раньше и в знак ухаживания оставил по всему Готэму жуткие подарки. Как кошка, приносящая в подарок мёртвую мышь или птицу. Эти попытки ухаживания, совершенно ясно, возымели противоположный эффект и привели к тому, что Джокер был возвращён в Аркхем, связанный по рукам и ногам, как свинья. С яблоком во рту и сломанным носом. Эту течку он тоже провёл наедине с игрушками.

Третья течка после вязки дала понять Брюсу, что независимо от первоначального намерения Джокера подождать, пока Брюс не сдастся, он потерял терпение. Что стало ясно, когда он похитил Брюса за три недели до его течки. Он запер Бэтмена в комнате без окон, и Брюсу понадобилось полторы недели, чтобы сбежать оттуда. Тогда Брюс нездорово гордился сломанной рукой, ногой и рёбрами, с которыми он оставил Джокера в качестве напоминания о том, что Джокер больше никогда не проведёт с ним ещё одну течку, если Брюс сам не захочет. _Эту_ течку он провёл с другим альфой, компанией которого наслаждался в прошлом и которому можно было доверять в том, чтобы он молчал о втором поле Брюса, но что более важно, ему можно было доверять в том, что он не стал бы метить Брюса. Как и всегда, Брюс хорошо провёл время, но большую часть беспокоился о искусственной коже на задней части шеи. После этого он, пахнущий другим альфой, навестил Джокера и самодовольно улыбнулся, когда лицо его альфы исказила ярость.

Брюс поддался в свою четвёртую течку, которая пришлась на тот же самый день, что и год назад. Он действительно не смог бы объяснить причину своих действий, если бы кто-то спросил, но никто не стал его спрашивать. Они вернулись на тот же самый чердак, что и в прошлый раз. Чердак ничуть не изменился, за исключением сгоревшего матраса, который был заменён новым и целым, который Брюсу тоже предстояло сжечь. Хотя, после своей маленькой выходки, когда он показал альфе свою связь с кем-то ещё, Брюс ожидал, что на этом матрасе останется гораздо больше крови, чем на его предшественнике. И как обычно, оказался прав.

Джокер был… в гневе. В первый раз он трахнул Бэтмена, словно сражался с ним. На этот раз Джокер уничтожал его, рвал его на части. Он слишком остро реагировал на любое действие со стороны Брюса. Казалось, всё, что бы он ни говорил или ни делал, пробуждало в Джокере инстинкт «сражайся или сражайся», и синевато-фиолетовые кровоподтёки проступили на коже Брюса задолго до того, как закончился первый день. Агрессию могло вызвать множество причин, но следы укусов давали понять, что альфа, чьи притязания на себя Брюс принял и оставил, был в приступе яростного собственничества.

Синяки, которые он приобретал, сопровождались новыми укусами-метками на тыльной стороне его шеи, а также на верхних частях бицепсов и бёдер. Он был уверен, что его укусили бы и в запястья вместе с лодыжками, а также во внутреннюю сторону локтей и коленей, если бы его мускулатура смогла выдержать. Вместо этого ему оставили глубокие укусы на ягодицах, икрах и боках, которые потом принесут одни неудобства. Укусы, которые он никогда не сможет скрыть, как скрыл тот, что был у него на шее. Не существовало никакого способа затащить кого-либо в постель, избежав при этом большого количества объяснений или оправданий, что, как он был уверен, и являлось основным намерением Джокера.

Укусы оставляли кровавые дорожки по всему телу Брюса, смазанные следы от которых выглядели неоново-яркими на контрасте с кожей Джокера, они стекали вниз по телу, смешиваясь со смазкой и спермой, которые уже начинали впитываться в матрас. И это он ещё не использовал нож. Или использовал. Брюс был не уверен, сколько ранений он получил, он был уверен только в том, что оставленные на его коже следы жгло болью ещё сильнее, чем в прошлый раз. Он пытался обратить внимание на возможную систему в расположении, но укусы и синяки были разбросаны слишком хаотично, и Брюс не мог с уверенностью сказать — только когда вернётся домой и проверит, — но Джокер буквально вырезал своё имя у него на коже.

Сам по себе этот трах был просто свирепым, и иногда казалось, что Джокер спал даже меньше, чем Брюс. Он всегда был готов взять его с узлом, иногда даже до того, как сам Брюс был готов принять узел. Казалось, его выносливость бесконечна, и иногда он просто брал Брюса между этапами его течки. Он всегда кончал и кончал долго, наполняя Брюса большим количеством семени, чем то казалось бы нормальным, за исключением случаев, когда он кончал не внутрь него — по крайней мере, один раз в день, — чтобы размазать свою сперму по коже Брюса, втирая её в его плоть, порезы и следы укусов.

Каким бы отвратительным и болезненным всё это ни было, только это делало прикосновения, вкус и запах кожи Джокера терпимыми. Потому что не было другого способа более легко перенести его запах. Этот химический привкус всегда был диссонирующей нотой среди их смешавшихся феромонов, визг скрипки, который разрушал безупречный оркестр. Брюс просто не мог привыкнуть к нему, как бы ни старался. И он подозревал, что никогда не сможет.

Единственным неизменным между их первой совместной течкой и второй, оставалось то, что Джокер ни разу не попытался его разоблачить. Когда Брюс брёл домой, помятый и изъезженный, как ставшие пеплом остатки второго изодранного ими матраса, он задавался вопросом, как долго он сможет продержаться. Как долго он опять сможет сопротивляться возвращению к Джокеру? Как долго, пока он вообще перестанет сопротивляться? Что будет с ними, когда они станут старше? Разорвёт ли Брюс когда-нибудь связь? Убьют ли одного из них ещё задолго до того, как возникнут эти опасения? Раскроет ли он свою личность, случайно или намеренно? Слишком много вопросов, слишком много переменных; будущее было туманным и неопределённым, и Брюс не находил ничего приятного в его приближении.

На этот раз Альфред молчал, уже получив предупреждение о том, где Брюс собирался провести свою течку. Он был совершенно не согласен и до того, как Брюс ушёл, пытался убедить его записаться на приём в клинику, которая умела хранить тайны своих клиентов, но в итоге отпустил его, лишь провожая неодобрительным вздохом. Теперь в его виде не было никаких признаков того неодобрения, только утешение, доброта и облегчение, хотя весь этот набор был сдобрен беспокойством, когда он наконец увидел состояние кожи Брюса. Чтобы пресечь разговор о своих травмах, Брюс не смотрел ему в глаза, когда встал под заранее включённый душ, с нетерпением желая погрузиться в ванну.

Пока вода успокаивающими каплями ударялась о его череп, он лениво подумал, с каждой проведённой со своим альфой течкой Альфред будет волноваться только сильнее или же всё меньше, а затем он позволил этой мысли стечь вниз вместе с потоками воды, смывающими с его кожи следы смазки, спермы и крови. Напор водяных струй вызывал жжение в местах укусов и порезов, под давлением раны снова открывались, и он знал, что под конец вода в ванне станет розоватой. Это было похоже на проявление физических отголосков связи с Джокером, которая горела у него под кожей, вспыхивая то горячим, то холодным каждый раз, когда он в своих размышлениях колебался между принятием и непринятием.

Непринятие…

Чем дольше он сохранял связь с Джокером, тем реже и реже думал об этом, но мысль всё ещё возникала у него в голове. Мысль о том, что ему не нужно было сохранять эту образовавшуюся между ними связь. Что у него всегда был шанс уничтожить её, если он когда-нибудь найдёт кого-то, с кем действительно захочет провести свою жизнь. Принятие же шло от осознания, что если он не найдёт кого-то, кому он охотно открыл бы свой величайший секрет, то он никогда не разорвёт её. И что Джокер всегда был бы с ним, хочет того Брюс или нет.

Брюс оставил свои мысли в душе с грязной водой, уносящейся в канализацию, и сохранял пустоту в своём разуме, заползая в ванну. Ну или пытался. Боль в его заднице от того, с каким усердием Джокер вязал его, ясно давала понять, что альфа всегда будет маячить на краю его сознания. Брюс с трудом заставил себя погрузиться в медитативное состояние, а затем с головой опустился под воду, чувствуя спокойствие, безопасность и уединение.

То, что не стоит ждать ничего хорошего, если избегать проблему, — это правда, но и не стоит ждать ничего хорошего от Джокера, неважно думай Брюс о нём или нет. Особенно от того Джокера, который являлся его истинным. Вообще ничего хорошего. Брюс мастерски проигнорировал, что по сути избегает проблему, и позволил себе погрузиться во тьму и тишину.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au contraire, mi amor - Напротив, любовь моя;  
> "поза, которую обычно используют пожарные" (в оригинале fireman's carry) - это вот это вот: https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/b/b7/Fireman_carry_Army.jpg;


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В преддверии течки Брюс решил отправится домой пораньше, но по дороге его похищает парочка миньонов, которые потом пытаются подарить мистера Брюса Уэйна своему боссу.

Когда Брюс проснулся, он спросил себя, какой из фактов говорит о нём больше: тот, что его не волновало, что он очнулся от наркотического сна, или тот, что он вообще мог определить, что ему давали наркотики. Хотя размытое по краям виденье, скорее всего, говорило о последнем. Не то чтобы знание о том, что его накачали наркотиками, вообще помогало. У него было мало информации, чтобы разобраться, чем его накачали, как давно и куда его доставили после. Даже если бы у него была информация, его мысли были неповоротливыми и тягучими, как патока, из-за чего информацию об окружающей обстановке получалось обрабатывать в чрезвычайно медленном темпе. Ему потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы понять: его руки и ноги не реагировали на команды его мозга, потому что они были связаны; он не мог хорошо видеть, потому что единственный источник света в комнате — склад? — находился на большом расстоянии от него; он не мог слышать, потому что вокруг стояла тишина; он не мог чувствовать запахи, потому что у него под носом была намазана ароматная эссенция. Единственное, в чем он мог быть уверен, — это в том, что к стулу был привязан именно Брюс Уэйн, а не Бэтмен, его рот был заклеен скотчем, и начинающаяся течка обжигающе закипала у него под кожей.

Он попытался собраться с мыслями, чтобы достать один из маленьких инструментов, вшитых в рукав его пиджака, но он, должно быть, снова отключился, потому что в следующий раз, когда он открыл глаза, его разум прояснился, прямо над ним появился свет, и в комнате — на складе — были двое следящих за ним мужчин. В них не было ничего особенно запоминающегося, они могли бы сойти за любого из мелких преступников, с которыми ему доводилось иметь дело, что стало в двойне обидно, когда у него в голове вспыхнуло воспоминание о том, как по пути домой в переулке его схватили чьи-то руки, и ему в шею вонзилась игла. Брюс нахмурился. По крайней мере, действие наркотиков наконец прошло.

— Похоже, наш прославленный мистер Уэйн не спит, — усмехнулся один из них, высокий, держащийся как бета, которому постоянно нужно что-то доказывать. Брюс пристально уставился на него и начал распускать швы на внутренней стороне рукавов. — Надеюсь, что Вам придутся по вкусу наши пятизвездочные апартаменты.

Другой мужчина, среднего роста, но с пожизненной уверенностью альфы, неодобрительно посмотрел на Брюса.

— Разве ты не говорил, что он бета?

Высокий бета повернулся к своему компаньону.

— Никто точно не знает, кто он, так что все просто предположили, что он, скорее всего, бета.

Неодобрение во взгляде усилилось, альфа подошёл ближе, его ноздри раздулись. Инстинкты заставляли Брюса напрячься из-за медленно приближающегося незнакомого альфы, когда как сам Брюс, обездвиженный, был в шаге от течки, но ему хватило осторожности не показать своего дискомфорта. Хотя если подумать, это не имело значения, альфа не был по-настоящему им заинтересован, он был больше заинтересован тем, чтобы разобраться в витающих в воздухе ароматах: запах течки Брюса, вероятно, просачивался через блокаторы, которые были на нём. Когда его похитили, он направлялся домой, он всегда уходил рано в день своей течки, и срок действия блокаторов его запаха не был рассчитан на похищение. Всё, что альфе нужно было сделать, — это наклониться достаточно близко, чтобы кончик его носа коснулся шеи Брюса.

— Срань господня, — выдохнул мужчина, дыхание прошлось по чувствительной коже Брюса, запах альфы проникал сквозь блокирующую запахи эссенцию у Брюса под носом. Он сделал всё возможное, чтобы подавить дрожь от отчётливо накатившего возбуждения, но не был уверен насколько хорошо у него получилось. Часть его хотела глубоко вдохнуть запах альфьего влечения, но это была маленькая часть, прячущаяся в тени остального его, помеченного и повязанного. Насколько Брюс едва мог вытерпеть Джокера, едва мог вытерпеть запах и вкус его кожи, настолько же он жаждал его феромонов, только его феромонов, когда пребывал в подобном состоянии.

Альфа всё ещё глубоко вдыхал воздух у его шеи, и Брюс напрягся из-за руки, приземлившейся ему на живот.

— Срань господня что? — нетерпеливо спросил бета, и мужчина, склонившийся над Брюсом, наконец, выпрямился и снова повернулся к своему напарнику.

— Брюс Уэйн — омега.

Слышать эти слова было странно. Нет, не тон, которым они были произнесены, он никогда не ожидал ничего, кроме неверия в голосе того, кто объявит о его втором поле, а именно вообще услышать эти слова. Он настолько удивился, что чуть не порезал палец о маленький нож в рукаве, который, наконец, удалось достать. Почти никто из тех, кого он знал, не знали, каков его настоящий второй пол, а те, кому он говорил — альфам до Джокера, с которыми он проводил свои течки, — были спокойны и собраны, сразу же принимая разоблачение, никогда не удивляясь и не унижая его. По большей части Брюс планировал унести эту информацию с собой в могилу, если уж не по какой-то другой причине, то хотя бы ради конфиденциальности, а как Бэтмену, анонимность давала ему преимущество над своими противниками.

— Да нахрен не может быть, — усмехнулся бета, но уже начал сомневаться и не выглядел столь уверенным. Брюс сосредоточился и осторожно принялся пилить маленьким лезвием обёрнутые вокруг его запястий верёвки.

— Да, нахрен, может быть, иди и понюхай, — вспылил в ответ альфа. Рука сжала волосы Брюса и дёрнула его голову в сторону, обнажая шею.

Бета шагнул вперёд и наклонился, гораздо быстрее, чем альфа, почти полностью прижимаясь лицом прямо к шее Брюса. Это действие казалось более серьёзным нарушением, чем когда альфа помечал его своим запахом, из-за руки в своих волосах он был вынужден уязвимо выставить шею напоказ.

— Срань господня, — выдохнул бета после минутного сопения Брюсу в шею: его нос был менее восприимчив к феромонам омег и альф. Также его запаху не хватало какой-то завлекающей нотки для омежьих инстинктов Брюса, его запах, в отличие от соблазнительных запахов альф, был безвкусным. — Брюс грёбанный Уэйн грёбанный омега.

— Говорил же тебе, бля, — сказал альфа, наконец отпуская, когда бета шагнул назад, чтобы пристально посмотреть на Брюса. Брюс же мог только нахмуриться, глядя на него в ответ, даже если закипающая под кожей течка начинала медленно плавить его кости.

— Как думаешь, партнёра он тоже прячет? — спросил бета, разглядывая Брюса, будто одним взглядом пытался разгадать его секреты.

Рука на затылке прижала голову Брюса подбородком к груди, обнажая заднюю часть его шеи, где кожный протез скрывал метку. Он зажал маленькое лезвие в кулаке и надеялся, что порезанных верёвок альфа тоже не заметит.

— Неа, сзади на шее чисто, — начал говорить альфа, проводя пальцем по коже, а затем сделал паузу и надавил пальцами сильнее. — Подожди ка…

Из-за слоя искусственной кожи Брюс не мог _по-настоящему_ почувствовать, что мужчина делает, но он мог чувствовать призрачное прикосновение ногтей, отскребающих поддельную кожу сначала чуть-чуть, а потом всё больше, пока та не отслоилась полностью.

— Чёрт, это что? — спросил бета, подходя ближе, зажимая Брюса между ними двумя практически также тесно, как в сэндвиче.

— Похоже на искусственную кожу… — с отвращением в голосе пробормотал альфа. — Скрывает метку его альфы, — продолжил он, затихая, когда большой палец коснулся шрамов, оставленных зубами Джокера. Прикосновение заставило Брюса невольно вздрогнуть как от возбуждения, что его метки касались, так и от отвращения, что это не был его партнёр. — Боже, как ты думаешь, сколько кто-нибудь заплатит, чтобы узнать, что Брюс Уэйн всё это время скрывал свой второй пол и своего партнёра?

— Без понятия, чувак, может, метка новая? — спросил бета, склонившись над Брюсом, чтобы взглянуть на его затылок.

— Неа, посмотри на неё, она старая, — не согласился альфа. — И к тому же не первая, — сказал он, проводя кончиком пальца по расслаивающимся линиям, каждая из которых была оставлена Джокером, когда тот его метил. Каждое прикосновение заставляло Брюса снова содрогаться в отвращении, посылая мурашки по его коже, даже когда его тело становилось всё более горячим и влажным. — Либо его альфа собственник, либо каждый его любовник метит его.

— Осмотри его, — сказал бета, отступив ровно настолько, чтобы освободить немного пространства между ним и Брюсом. Но затем он наклонился и начал расстегивать его рубашку, и Брюсу пришлось сосредоточиться на том, чтобы не уклоняться от его прикосновений. К счастью, альфа тоже встал перед ним, наконец убрав руки от его кожи и давая тем самым возможность продолжить пилить небольшим лезвием толстые верёвки.

Белая классическая рубашка Брюса раскрылась под руками беты, дюйм за дюймом обнажая грудь. Он осторожно дышал через нос, даже когда бета остановился, прослеживая кончиками пальцев линии шрамов на коже Брюса. Он больше не мог вспомнить, откуда они у него, он понятия не имел, какие из них были оставлены Джокером, а какие он получил от Загадочника, или Пингвина, или кого-нибудь из преступников, с которыми он боролся с тех пор, как стал Бэтменом.

— Ты прав, он не совсем идеален для омеги, — сказал альфа, как будто Брюс был неодушевлённым предметом, как кушетка, которую нужно измерить и оценить, достаточно ли она удобна. — У него практически телосложение альфы и все эти шрамы — не мило. — Хоть он и говорил так, он потянулся вперёд, чтобы тоже потрогать. — Интересно, откуда они у него и сколько их всего.

Пиджак и рубашка Брюса оказались спущены с его плеч, оставляя спину голой, и потоки воздуха прошлись по его плечам и лопаткам.

— Иисус, да у него вся спина к чёртям рассечена, — сказал бета, обойдя Брюса по кругу, вынуждая его приостановить тонкую попытку побега. — Какому альфе вообще захочется такой попорченный товар? Я считал, что он привлекательный и богатый, но на этом всё. Тело альфы, поведение альфы. Какой альфа захотел бы такого как он?

— А какой альфа не захотел бы такую прелесть? — произнёс ещё один голос. Или точнее, прохихикал. От этого волосы на затылке Брюса встали дыбом, и он резко поднял голову. Он знал этот голос.

— Здрасте, босс, — отозвались альфа и бета в унисон, после чего продолжил только альфа:

— Мы приготовили вам подарок.

Джокер вышел на свет, и Брюс замер.

Разумеется, ему было интересно, когда Джокер узнает его личность. Тем более что с самого начала и до недавнего времени альфа не показывал признаков заинтересованности в том, кем Бэтмен был под маской даже после трёх лет, трёх лет совместных течек, когда Брюс оставался уязвимым под руками и ножами Докера. Он думал о том, чтобы рассказать своему альфе, о том, как его альфа узнает, и он строил кое-какие планы по этому поводу, но тем не менее, здесь и сейчас, когда Брюс был настолько ограничен в действиях, что не мог даже дать отпор, когда его разоблачили без его желания — сценарий, о котором он никогда не думал, — здесь и сейчас он видел своего партнёра.

— Это я вижу, — сказал Джокер, делая шаг вперёд. В нём было что-то угрожающе спокойное, и ни следа его типичной непредсказуемости. Это была та скрытая, сосредоточенная мощь, которую Брюс видел только в самом пике своей течки, когда Джокер отбрасывал нож, вязал его и становился полон решимости причинить Брюсу боль лишь силой своих слов и рук.

Брюс невольно вздрогнул, когда холодные бледные кончики пальцев прижались к его животу и поднялись по грудной клетке к горлу. Он посмотрел в дикие глаза и не нашёл узнавания, альфа же обошёл его по кругу, неотрывно скользя ладонью по шее Брюса, словно заключая её в воображаемый ошейник. Брюс вздрогнул всем телом и резко выдохнул через нос, когда его альфа прошёлся по укусу-метке. Замкнув круг, Джокер опять встал перед Брюсом, следующие действия альфы удивили: тот перекинул ногу через его ноги и плюхнулся Брюсу на колени, обвивая руки вокруг его шеи.

Ладони зарылись Брюсу в волосы, прочёсывая короткие пряди, накручивая на пальцы и нежно потягивая за концы, и прикосновение было настолько удивительно мягким, особенно по сравнению с тем, как обычно Джокер прикасался к нему, что у Брюса затрепетали ресницы, а температура тела резко подскочила. Он не _хотел_ поддаваться на прикосновение, но когда его альфа был так близко, а густой запах его феромонов пробивался сквозь то, чем была смазана кожа под носом у Брюса, прикосновения кожи к коже делали его податливым, глаза закрылись, а голова откинулась назад, обнажая горло.

— Ты действительно прелесть, — пробормотал Джокер, давление его тела сместилось вперёд, и холодный, как сосулька, кончик носа прошёлся вдоль челюсти Брюса. — Моя прелесть.

Брюс открыл глаза, но даже если бы он мог говорить, даже если бы его рот не был заклеен, альфа, который принёс его сюда, опередил его.

— Э-э, да, он определённо для вас, босс, — сказал он, переводя растерянный взгляд со своего напарника на Джокера и обратно. — Мы подумали, что сможем получить хороший выкуп за него или что-то в этом роде. Бьюсь об заклад, Вестник бы _прилично_ заплатил, чтобы узнать, что Брюс Уэйн — омега. _Помеченный_ омега.

— Держу пари, его альфа заплатил бы больше, чтобы сохранить это в тайне, — сказал бета, будто это была какая-то гениальная идея. Если бы он только был прав. Если бы только альфа Брюса был из того же высокого общественного класса, что и сам Брюс. Если бы только его альфа не был сумасшедшим с таинственным прошлым и таким же сильным желанием причинить Брюсу боль, как желание взять его с узлом.

— Ещё раз, что ты сказал о его альфе?— спросил Джокер, утыкаясь лицом Брюсу в шею. Его губы и нос прижимались к изгибу плеча Брюса, именно там, где было лицо беты, когда тот пытался уловить запах течки Брюса сквозь все его блокаторы, и невыносимо отирался о него, помечая своим запахом. Холод его кожи принёс бы облегчение раскалённой коже Брюса, если бы только его твёрдый член не был пойман в ловушку между ними, из-за чего Брюс подрагивал всем телом, а его дырка сочилась смазкой. — Что он может быть собственником?

— Ага, — сказал альфа, хотя он и его друг определённо напряглись. Они начинали понимать, что сейчас с Джокером что-то не так, что он никогда не был таким расслабленным, что он никогда не был не безумным, и неловко переминались с ноги на ногу, заламывая руки. — Вам стоит увидеть заднюю часть его шеи.

Одна из рук в волосах Брюса соскользнула на след его метки, оборачиваясь вокруг него и сжимаясь, и Брюс снова вздрогнул, заставляя себя вдыхать и выдыхать долго и медленно. Его штаны были мокрым, совершенно неприятная ситуация, но всё же более приятная, чем перспектива быть повязанным перед этими незнакомцами, этими незнакомцами, которые знали, кем он был, и собирались раскрыть миру, к какому второму полу он принадлежал, раскрыть ещё один из его секретов.

— Едва ли в этом есть необходимость, — отмахнулся Джокер и, наконец, сел прямо, но не отпустил шею Брюса. На самом деле, его ногти вонзились только глубже, их острые, зазубренные края впивались в кожу, пока верхний слой не выдержал, и царапины не начали наливаться кровью. Это была первая кровь, пролившаяся в эту течку, но далеко не последняя. — Мне интересно, что такой собственнический альфа может сделать с кем-то, кто прикасался к его омеге.

— Пф, даже Бэтмен не может по-настоящему достать вас, босс, — сказал бета с большей уверенностью, чем он, казалось, испытывал на самом деле. — Что может сделать какой-то богатенький альфа?

Джокер громко и пронзительно хихикнул, этот звук шёл вразрез с несвойственной сдержанностью, которую он демонстрировал с момента своего появления здесь.

— Ты слышал это, сладкий? — спросил он Брюса, наклонив голову в сторону и внезапно обнажил в мрачной улыбке, такие же острые, как ногти, впившиеся Брюсу в кожу, зубы. — Он думает, что Бэтси не может достать меня. Он думает, что твой альфа не сможет достать его.

Брюс зашипел, когда Джокер наконец отпустил тыльную сторону его шеи, и ещё раз, дёргая головой в сторону, когда клейкую ленту резко сорвали с его губ. Другой рукой Джокер потянулся к своему пиджаку так, будто собирался достать оружие.

— Не надо, — прошептал Брюс, уже когда Джокер вытащил пистолет.

— Я думал, ты знал, что старина Джокер не делится, милашка, — сказал Джокер, улыбаясь ещё шире, и поднял руку, направив пистолет в потолок. Подчинённые Джокера за его спиной обменялись взглядами и отступили, их лица побледнели. — Я бы сделал это с последним альфой, который дотрагивался до тебя, если бы ты не был таким скрытным по этому поводу. — Внезапно он наклонился и укусил плечо Брюса, настолько сильно, что проступила кровь, настолько сильно, что Брюсу пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы не застонать от боли.

— Я до сих пор чувствую его запах на тебе, Бэтси, — прошептал он, вставая и слизывая кровь Брюса со своих губ. — Придётся вытрахать его из тебя.

— Не… — начал снова Брюс, но Джокер повернулся и дважды выстрелил, звуки выстрелов эхом отразились от стен и потолка склада, а люди, которые похитили Брюса, рухнули на пол. Даже спустя десятилетия в его груди всё ещё образовывался холод при виде смерти от огнестрельного оружия, но по крайней мере, он больше не цепенел на месте. Что ещё хуже, было просто ужасно, насколько _хорош_ Джокер мог быть, когда хотел этого, и насколько сильно возбудился Брюс от его чётко выверенных движений. — Ты убил своих людей.

— Они не должны были тебя трогать, — сказал Джокер, пожав плечами. — Спокойной ночи, Бэт-бой.

Брюс в непонимании нахмурился, а затем перед его лицом появился сжимающий рукоять пистолета кулак, и он не смог от него увернуться.

* * *

Лёгкое удивление Джокера, возникшее, когда главная дверь Уэйн-Мэнора, у которой он стоял, поддалась ему, рассеялось мгновением позже, когда пожилой бета в костюме пингвина встретил его с заряженным дробовиком в руках.

— Собираешься стрелять? — спросил он с усмешкой, уже когда зашёл внутрь и закрыл дверь. Оказавшись внутри, он почувствовал, как запах его течного партнёра становится более концентрированным, оседая на плечах, и Джокер сделал глубокий вдох, наполняя им свои лёгкие. Не так уж и часто ему доводилось этим наслаждаться.

— Мастер Брюс? — жёстко спросил бета, крепче сжимая в руках ствол.

Джокер поднял руку и шлёпнул своего омегу по идеальной заднице, пальцы прошлись там, где штаны были наиболее влажными, затем он поднёс их к носу, после чего облизал кончики.

— Детка впал в течку. Ты позволишь мне взять его прямо здесь? Похоже, этому мрамору не помешало бы немного полировки.

Выражение лица беты ужесточилось, но он спокойно повёл его вверх по лестнице в спальню.

— Я вернусь позже с закусками, — сказал он твёрдо. Дверь за ним закрылась с лёгким щелчком, и после этого Джокер опять остался наедине со своим партнёром.

Он бросил Бэтси на кровать и начал срезать с него его красивую одежду, разрывая ткань и оставляя на коже полоски красного цвета, расчерчивающие серебро старых шрамов. Бэтси застонал и зашевелился, когда Джокер сдвинулся и переместил его, чтобы его обнажённый омега лежал на мягких простынях на животе. Его грудь и спина были в крови, которая отпечатывалась на простынях, а задняя сторона бёдер блестела от смазки так, что Джокер едва мог оторвать взгляд. Бессознательное состояние его партнёра предоставляло ему редкую возможность, поскольку обычно у него не было другого выбора, кроме как трахаться с Бэтсом, пока тот не потеряет сознание, и к этому моменту они уже были сцеплены, и у Джокера не было возможности осуществить то, что он хотел осуществить. Но теперь такая возможность появилась, и он определённо ей воспользуется.

Смазка была редким лакомством, но смазка идеально подходящего партнёра, смазка помеченного идеально подходящего партнёра? Пища Богов. Джокер наклонился и уткнулся лицом в задницу своего омеги, касаясь языком источника этого самого лакомства. Он промычал от удовольствия, когда вкус ударил по рецепторам, распространяясь по всей полости рта. Это был не первый раз, когда он так делал, он каждую течку так делал, но течки омеги бывали раз в квартал, а четырёх раз в год ему едва ли хватало.

Он постоянно видел Бэтбоя, сражался с ним круглый год, и до того, как его омега опрометчиво попытался сразиться со своим идеальным противником в начале течки, Джокер думал, что его всё совершенно устраивало. Ему никогда не было так весело, как в их с Бэтсом битвах. И он всё ещё любил сражаться с ним, ничто не доставляло ему большего удовольствия, чем создавать головоломку и наблюдать, как Бэтмен отчаянно пытается её решить до того, как кто-нибудь умрёт. Он также любил их рукопашные схватки, когда Бэтси в конце концов настигал его и пытался смешать с землёй. Джокеру было не сложно признаться, что эту часть он любил тоже. Мир переставал для него существовать, когда он ловил удары Бэтмена.

Его омега застонал, бёдра неосознанно прижались к языку Джокера, и Джокер усмехнулся, отстраняясь и облизывая губы. Он будет чувствовать вкус смазки Бэтси ещё несколько часов, но ему нужно будет попробовать её ещё раз, прежде чем течка его партнёра подойдёт к концу. Он вытащил член из штанов, садясь прямо, и придвинулся ближе, прижимая головку к отверстию, пока не входя в Бэтса. Затем он наклонился над испещрённой шрамами спиной своего партнёра и протолкнул два пальца ему в рот, минуя не сопротивляющиеся губы.

Никто не знал насколько ужасна его кожа. Никто, кто был бы жив. Его прекрасная жена — память о ней со временем угасла, но последствия навсегда останутся с ним — убила себя, чтобы сбежать от этих самых последствий, сбежать от него. Не то чтобы он сам не сошёл с ума, не способный вынести этого в самом себе. Он всё ещё не был уверен, не был ли он под кайфом половину своего времени, отравленный газовыми парами исходящими из его же пор. Но его омега, его партнёр, его Джокер будет заставлять раз за разом принимать всё, пока он не привыкнет или не покончит с собой, чтобы тоже сбежать. В любом случае, Джокер выиграл.

Однако на данный момент, вкус его кожи был даже лучше, чем нашатырь, его бессознательный партнёр завозился и поморщился, пытаясь избавиться от вкуса во рту. Джокер только сильнее надавил ему на язык, заставляя вкусовые рецепторы прочувствовать химическую примесь его кожи. Бэтмен внезапно проснулся, дёргаясь назад в попытке уйти от привкуса, и насадился прямо на готовый член Джокера. Усмехнувшись, Джокер согнул пальцы на манер рыболовного крючка, и потянул, дёргая голову Брюси в сторону, встречаясь с его испуганными глазами, в которых вскоре появилась хмурость.

Джокер скользнул свободной рукой вверх по позвоночнику Бэтси, обхватил его шею, прошёлся по горлу, хватая ладонью под челюстью, и вцепился пальцами в суставы, заставляя рот раскрыться. Он не вытащил пальцы, когда наклонился вперёд, ложась всем весом партнёру на спину, зажимая его, пока не столкнулся своими губами с губами Бэтбоя. Тот поначалу, как и всегда, сопротивлялся, но после того, как Джокер сжал руку сильнее и коснулся своим языком его в протяжном долгом поцелуе, омега в конечном счёте успокоился. Потребовалось немного проб и ошибок, чтобы определить, что вкус его языка был более терпимым, чем вкус его кожи, но хорошего понемногу. И/или только когда Джокер хотел целоваться.

— Доброе утро, милашка, — наконец, сказал он и отодвинулся, излучая самодовольство в ответ на потрясённое выражение на лице Бэтмена. И какое же это было лицо. _Кем_ был Бэтмен, никогда не было столь важно, как то _как_ он выглядел. То, что Джокеру не была интересна личность под маской не означало, что он не мог оценить красивое личико, особенно когда оно шло в комплекте к телу, которое он трахал, _особенно_ когда оно шло в комплекте к его помеченному омеге.

Бэтмен моргнул, шестерёнки зашевелились у него голове, Джокер сжал руку на плече своего партнёра, притягивая омегу назад, одновременно с этим толкаясь вперёд. Кожа его омеги была горячей, как при лихорадке, обжигающей для пониженной температуры тела Джокера. Его дырка вокруг члена Джокера была раскалена, как печь, и иногда он задавался вопросом, не расплавится ли его кожа, если он просто прикоснётся к омеге в течке. Иногда ему становилось интересно, такая же ли горячая кожа Бэтмена, когда он не в течке.

— Ты принёс меня домой, — проговорил Бэтси, грубый голос и великолепный ум были напряжены до предела, определяя их окружение. — Ты уже знал, не так ли?

— Что это за альфа, если он не знает кем является его омега? — спросил слегка насмешливым голосом Джокер, в равномерном ритме толкаясь в своём партнёре. Горячие стенки, плотно обхватывающие его член, пульсировали, и он на мгновение сбился, когда возбуждение лавой забурлило у него в животе. Он никогда не скучал по сексу после своей жены, но секс с Бэтсом во время его течки был… чем-то другим. Сражение во время траха, которое никто другой не смог бы выдержать.

— Ты ни разу не напал на меня дома. — Это был и вопрос, и утверждение.

— Я хочу играть с моим партнёром, а не с Брюсом Уэйном, — прямо сказал он.

— Они один и тот же человек.

— О, сладкий, нет, это не так.

Бэтси, странно склонный к глубоким размышлениям, продолжил свой обычай: молчал, даже когда Джокер трахал его. Так продолжалось какое-то время, достаточно долго, чтобы Джокеру стало скучно, а затем Бэтс заговорил опять.

— Альфред?

Мысль немного повеселиться со своим партнёром, возродила интерес Джокера и с минуту мелькала на краю сознания, пока он не решил, что это может подождать. Если бы его партнёр думал, что Джокер навредил его слуге, то их совместное время обернулось бы настоящей битвой. И как бы веселы ни были пре-секс сражения, особенно когда после них следовал трах в течку, он не был склонен делать так в первый день течек своего омеги. Только когда Бэт-бой становился наиболее диким, наиболее отчаянным, до того, как истощение и болезненные ощущения брали верх. Когда он всё ещё сопротивлялся сцепке, даже по прошествии трёх лет. Когда Джокер пользовался своим клинком наиболее часто.

— Твоя маленькая игрушка в безопасности, — сказал он, радуясь тому, как напряглось тело его омеги за то время, что он молчал, стенки плотно обхватили член Джокера, затягивая его обратно каждый раз, когда он толкался наружу. Возможно, ему следует чаще волновать своего партнёра: он фантастически сжимался вокруг его члена. — Не очень хорошо играть с тем, о котором заботишься.

Бэтсо поднял губу, беззвучно огрызаясь, как и всегда, когда Джокер упоминал об их отношениях, но больше он не рычал. Джокеру было интересно, сколько времени понадобится, чтобы он полностью перестал огрызаться, чтобы его Бэтс первым пришёл к нему, сколько пройдёт времени, прежде чем он придёт к нему за долго до начала своей течки, потому что Джокер ему _нужен_. И когда он думал о будущем, он неизбежно начинал задумываться о…

Джокер наклонился к своему партнёру, скребя зубами по лопатке, и провёл рукой по талии, лаская напряжённые мышцы живота своего омеги. Брюси, начав было неуверенно поддаваться назад на каждый его толчок, снова пошёл на попятную, но Джокер удержал его. Свободной рукой Джокер вытащил нож и скользнул им под шею Бэтси, заставляя того поднять голову.

— Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, Бэт-бой? — прошептал он, продолжая толкаться в напряжённое под ним тело. — Ты вообще думал об этом? — Он согнул пальцы и провёл неровными ногтями по испещрённой шрамами коже прямо там, где однажды Бэтси может округлиться.

Его партнёр зарычал, тихий звук отозвался в груди и в мышцах под рукой Джокера.

_— Нет._

— Жаль, дорогой, — проворковал Джокер, прослеживая ногтями путь от боков до спины Бэтси. — У нас бы получился милый щенок.

Бэтмен хмыкнул и твёрдо толкнулся назад, насаживаясь на член Джокера, словно пытаясь таким способом его заткнуть. Джокер усмехнулся, позабавился и твёрдо толкнул своего партнёра между плеч, проводя ножом по изгибу плеча, открывая тонкую линию кожи, пока лицо омеги было прижато к простыням. Уголок его губ по-прежнему кривился в тихом рычании, но всё его сопротивление заключалось только в том, что он стал сильнее поддаваться бёдрами назад, практически с яростью встречая каждый толчок Джокера.

— Ты прав, — продолжил Джокер через мгновение, проведя ещё одну линию вдоль позвоночника Бэтси. — Вряд ли удастся устроить хороший бой, когда для нашего щенка будет опасен даже обычный удар.

—Заткнись, — прорычал его омега, потянувшись назад, чтобы врезать ему.

Джокер поймал его запястье и прижал к простыням, после чего воткнул нож в кровать, чтобы поймать другое запястье.

— Нет, — прошептал он своему партнёру на ухо, резко кусая за мочку, вместо этого заставляя заткнуться его.

Каждый толчок дико сотрясал тело под ним, медленно продвигая Брюси дальше по кровати, пока Джокер не притягивал его за запястья назад к себе. Каждый такой раз сопровождался тихим стоном, и кожа его омеги расцветала кровавыми росчерками, по мере того как Джокер прихватывал зубами каждый дюйм кожи, до которого мог дотянуться. Довольно скоро он полностью будет в синяках, вся кожа будет отмечена прикосновениями Джокера. И несмотря на то, что Джокер с энтузиазмом отверг требование заткнуться, он действительно замолчал, хотя его зубы оставались обнажены в злобной усмешке.

Его узел разбух, и он подождал, пока тот не стал почти слишком большим, прежде чем укусить своего партнёра в шею и с силой притянуть его обратно, насаживая на узел. Поначалу Бэтси терпел молча, но когда узел пропихнулся прямо сквозь туго сжатые мышцы, зашипел от боли, сухожилия на запястье напряглись, пока пальцы комкали покрывало. Острый привкус крови густо оседал на языке, смешиваясь с расцветающими в воздухе феромонами удовлетворённого, запертого узлом омеги, который кончал на его члене, дрожа под ним и провоцируя у Джокера его собственный свернувшийся пружиной внизу живота оргазм.

Позже, когда его омегу, лежащего под ним, потряхивало после первого этапа его течки, а сам Джокер отошёл от своего первого оргазма, он откинулся, садясь на пятки, и провёл руками по спине Бэтмена, по оставленным собой шрамам. Прослеживал каждый отдельно, каждую длинную букву, которая была нечитаема с любого другого ракурса, кроме того, который был предназначен только для Джокера: запертого с узлом в своём омеге, со вздёрнутой в воздух задницей и прижатыми к постели плечами своего партнёра.

J - O - K - E - R

 

FIN


End file.
